This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. A collaborative group of researchers from the Hauptman-Woodward Medical Research Institute have consolidated several crystallographic structure determination projects into a single proposal. The proposal includes medically related projects at various stages requiring synchrotron time to extend resolution, get data from very small crystals and perform data collection for structural solution purposes i.e. requiring wavelengths other than that available in the laboratory for anomalous diffraction. The research includes the study of Non-Ribosomal Peptide Synthetases, a potential area for antibiotic development, and the pathways of proteins involved in siderophore production. Ultra-high resolution data will be collected on human barrier-to-autointegration factor as well as data from small crystals of the short chain oxidoreductase family. Data will also be collected on two membrane proteins, COX-2 and PIOX, both of which are involved in oxylipin biosynthesis from polyunsaturated fatty acid precursors. By collaboration best use is made of the synchrotron time and in-house expertise.